The redneck has feelings?(daryl dixon fanfiction)
by Kay0993
Summary: Kayla had a regular life before all this. A loving mother, a father who even though they didn't get along all the time, loved her dearly, and a 16 year old brother who was her best friend,But when the apocalypse starts its all different. Her moms gone. Her brothers lost and her dad gets bit, but before he goes 2 men find them. Story also found on quotev & wattpad
1. Running

**Kayla's pov**

Running. That's all we seem to be doing now in the world we live in. If its not from the dead then from the living. Unfortunately in this situation, it's both.

"Dad come on!" I screamed keeping my attention to wherever I was running.

Hearing my dad running behind me was keeping me going. My mind racing at everything that happened the night previously. Tears threatened to spill but I blinked them away. If I wanted to live I couldn't break. Not here. The weak die. I was brought to a stop when I heard my dad yell in pain. I quickly stopped to see a walker taking a big chunk out of my dads arm. My blood was cold, my heart felt like it stopped.

"no!" I screamed like a child.

He couldn't leave me. He's all I had left now. I ran to him and grabbed my knife out of my back pocket and stabbed the walker in the brain. I grabbed my dad before he fell to the ground.

"Kayla you gotta get out of here!" He yelled.

"Not without you!" I yelled back looking to see a herd behind us still.

I swung his good arm around my neck and started running with him. He cooperated and ran with me so it helped. We were running for what felt like forever until we came to an old neighborhood. I drug him to a house and began to kick open the door. Hell I didn't care if there were walkers in there, I'm tired of running. Dad helped me kick in the door and it finally caved. We closed it quickly and checked to see if it was secure. It was. We could hear the walkers clawing at the door.

"Kayla get away from the door." He said.

We ran into the living room and starred at the door about to barge in. I was scared as hell. Dad turned to me. He was sweating and breathing hard. The infection was beginning. I tried to keep the tears away in my eyes

" take my gun. I'll go out get them away." He said setting his gun in my hands.

I shook my head and started to choke out my words," no no. We'll fight em off then we'll get you some help."

"We both know there is nothing we can do now!" He yelled.

Then we both noticed something. It was quiet. The clawing at the doors stopped.

"Are they gone?" I asked.

Dad went to look out the window when the front door was kicked in. 2 men entered and dad quickly pushed me behind him. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight anyone off but he'd sure as hell die tryin. But what if it was the old camp? With dad like this, I'd be in danger. I clenched onto dads shirt, shaking and afraid to look at the men. I heard their footsteps stop as they entered the room we were in.

"Don't shoot! We're alive." My dad said.

"Who the hell are ya and what ya doin here?" A scruffy southern accent asked.

That didn't sound like any of the men from the other camp so I peeked out from behind my dad. One man had just put his gun back in his pocket while the other held a crossbow aimed at us


	2. And you were a cop?

**Daryl's pov  
**  
"Sophia!" I yelled.

dammit where the hell was she? I was gettin irritated which doesn't take much, but hell I'm gettin pissed. Especially this time since I was out here with the prick that handcuffed my brother to a roof. We came across an old neighborhood and there was walkers clawing down at a door. Something was in there. Something alive.

"Wats in there?" Rick asked.

I looked over at him. "Hell if I know." Stupid prick.

"Normally I'd say let's just go but Sophia could be in there." He said.

Congratulations dumb ass ya finally had ur head on straight.

I loaded my crossbow,"only one way to find out."

He nodded at me and we ran behind the walkers silently. They smelt us and started to turn in our direction as I shot em and Rick knifed em. In no time it was clear. I leaned my head up on the door and heard speaking,

"there's definitely someone in there."

Rick nodded and tried to open the door. Locked.

"Shit." He whispered.

I shook my head,"and you were a cop? Here."

I handed him my crossbow and started to kick in the door. It caved easily and I grabbed my crossbow from Rick and he took out his gun. I went in first, crossbow aimed and began to look through rooms. Then we came to the livin room. I saw a man, mid forties like, he had blood all over his jacket especially on his arm. Shit not sophia. Someone was behind em, but I couldn't see who. Rick came up behind me and aimed his gun.

"Don't shoot! We're alive!" He yelled.

The man was sweating and breathing hard. Must be sick.

"Who the hell are ya and what ya doin here?" I asked still aimin my crossbow at the man and the unknown person behind him.

I looked over and saw Rick had already lowered his gun. The fuck? These people could be dangerous! I never understood his easy approach. Frankly it pissed me off. Finally whoever was behind the man stepped out. A girl. My eyes widened and I lowered my crossbow slowly. The girl Had short brown hair and green eyes. she was wearing a black tank top that hugged her body perfectly. Jean shorts and had on cowboy boots. I've never seen a girl like this. She was tough, but at the moment her eyes showed nothin but fear. My heart was poundin and I could feel myself start to sweat. The hell? I was so in a trance with this girl I didn't hear Rick. Finally I broke out of my trance when he nudged me,

"daryl now."

I shook my head and looked at him confused,

"what!"

"I said put down the bow." He said. I just shook my head and put the bow over my shoulders


	3. You can and you will

**  
Kayla's pov.**

"I said put down the bow."

The leader I guess said to the redneck looking man. He looked like he was in some kind of trance, but quickly shook out of it when I noticed. This man was tall, had piercing blue eyes, and in all honesty was very handsome. I couldn't focus on that now! Dad is getting worse!

"I'm Rick." The man in the sheriffs outfit said, "and this is daryl." Pointing to the redneck

. "I'm mark, this is my daughter kayla." My dad introduced.

"You guys alone?" Rick asked.

"Ya just us. My son is missing and my niece passed yesterday. My wife died in the beginning." my dad replied.

I held onto my dads arm and had tears in my eyes remembering all the horrible experiences this world has brought. My dad looked at me and I gave him a faint smile and he looked back to Rick.

"I'm sorry about all that." Rick replied looking at me apologetically.

"You got a camp?" Dad asked.

I pulled on his arm quickly, I knew what he was doing. But no one would take us in knowing he's bit. He looked at me and i shook my head no. He sighed and turned back to the men,

"please take my daughter."

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Kayla hush!" He yelled back.

"Why just her? not ya two?" The redneck asked curious.

"I'm bit. Happened bout an hour ago. I'm not gonna be around much longer and she's gonna be on her own. Please." Dad begged.

"No dad no. We can get you help. The CDC.." I started to say but dad caught me off,

"dammit kayla! You have to listen to me! The infection is too far along now. I wouldn't even make it to the CDC."

Tears formed in my eyes and began to spill.

"Rick please." Dad begged.

Rick looked to daryl.

"Just be another mouth to feed." Daryl muttered.

Wow harsh.

"We can't leave her, she'll die." Rick said.

I watched the men go back and forth until Rick finally looked to my dad,

"we'll take her with us."

My dad breathed a sigh of relief and I froze. No way in hell I'm leaving my dad. Dad walked up to Rick and hugged him. I knew he whispered something in his ear cause the man named Rick nodded, but I couldn't hear him. Dad turned back to me and hugged me as I was crying. He pulled away and held my face in his arms,

"now listen to me princess. Rick is gonna take care of ya. You need to stay safe and live. Live for me, live for your mother, live for kacie. Your beautiful and strong. No matter what this world has come to or will come to you remember that. Stay safe. I love you so much. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Dad I can't leave you!" I cried.

"You can and you will. Now go I love you." He said forcing a smile and wiping a tear away with his thumb.

I looked into his eyes as tears threatened to spill from them and finally nodded,

"I love you too daddy."

I hugged onto him and he held back tight. We pulled away for the last time and he sent me to Rick who held his hand out for me. I took it and looked back at dad.

"Rick remember what you promised." Dad said.

Rick nodded and handed dad a gun. Dad thanked him, kissed me on the forehead once more and we left. Rick had an arm around my back as we got into a car. Driving off, I watched the house that contained my father start to disappear as I heard a gunshot.


	4. Protect her like she was yours

**Ricks pov**

I tried to get this girl far quickly so she wouldn't have to hear the gunshot ending her fathers life. Unfortunately I failed. We heard it. I looked to the cowering girl in the back seat of the car. When that shot was heard, she surprisingly didn't cry. There was something about this girl. She was strong. Daryl must of seen it too. he hasnt kept his eyes off the girl since we met her. even in the car he'd steal glances back there thinking i didnt see but i did. He even put his hand back on her leg after the shot. wow that is something daryl dixon doesnt do. she looked at him and smiled, but he didnt even make eye contact with the girl. a smile came to my face, she was going to be good for him, for this group. i could tell. The words mark whispered in my ear before I took her with us were repeating in my head,

"promise me you'll take care of her. Protect her like she was yours. She'll need you."

And that was exactly what I was going to do.

**Daryl's pov**

I watched the girl after we heard the gunshot. She jumped barely and she fought back her tears. Hell she was strong. Most girls would probably break down, hell I know she was inside. Suddenly my arm had a mind of its own and landed on her leg. shit! im not the comforting type! i kept my eyes on the road, i didnt want to see her reaction. she didnt swat my hand away so i guess thats a good sign. her skin warmed my hand and even gave me this weird feeling in my stomach. the hell! am i gettin sick? I quickly took back my hand. We drove for about an hour and I kept having the urge to look back at this girl and make sure she was alright. Something must be wrong with me! I stole another glance at the girl to see she had fallin asleep. She looked so peaceful, so innocent, so beaut..stop it daryl! Stop! Dammit and now this weird feeling is back in my stomach! i put an arm on my stomach hoping it would leave until i noticed rick smiling Rick smiling.

"What?" I asked him annoyed.

"They're called butterflies." Rick smiled continued looking at the road.

"What is?" I asked pissed.

"That feeling your getting in your stomach."

He said then he looked at me, back at the girl, then me again. No way. I don't feel. I shook my head and grunted looking outside ending the conversation. We made it back to the camp and I looked to see the girl still sleeping in the back. Rick looked back and smiled. I just grunted and got out of the car and so did he. He walked over to the side where she was sleeping and opened the door. She was still out cold. Geez that girl probably hasn't slept in days. He began to pick her up bridal style till I stopped him,

"I got er"

He smiled and nodded. I picked her up and we started walking back to camp. She was light. too light. Carol immediately ran up to us

"Did you find her!"

I looked to Rick and back down at the girl in my arms.

"No we didn't I'm sorry carol." Rick said.

She glanced at kayla," who's the girl?"

"Kayla." I said quickly.

She looked at me weird. What? The girls gotta name.

"We found her. We'll explain to everyone when she wakes up." Rick said.

She nodded and with one more glance to me she walked off.

"You can put her in my tent if you want daryl." Rick said.

"Ya got Lori and Carl In there. I'll put er in mine." I grunted.

He smiled and nodded again. I looked at him confused and pissed and began walking to my tent. I opened it up and lay her down on my sleeping bag. I'm an idiot. I don't know what this chick has done to me and I only met er an hour ago! All I know was that I wasn't lettin her in Carole's tent after that look she gave her cause she wasn't Sophia and I sure as hell wasn't letting Shane anywhere near er. Wait why do I care! I began gettin angry with myself. I stood up, ran a hand through my hair, and kicked the ground hard,

"Dammit!"

I looked to the girl who was still asleep after my outburst. This time I was pissed. I gotta get away so I grabbed my crossbow and went to the woods.

**Kayla's pov**

(Dream)

"_Justin! What the hell! Don't even think about it!"_

I screamed for my brother as he began making a whole bunch of noise to lure the walkers towards the back of the house. Dad and kacie were grabbing everything they could so we could run while Justin and I were taking out as many walkers as we could. My ammo was low and I looked to see Justin throw his gun down cause he already was put of his. We were surrounded and we knew we weren't going to make it. Justin ran to me,

"Get dad and kacie, run out the front and I'll lead them out the back!"

"Hell no! There's gotta be another way!" I screamed.

"There isn't and we don't have enough time! I'm doing this!" He yelled back.

I had tears in my eyes," no! You'll die!" I grabbed his arm so he couldn't move.

"No I won't. I'll lead em away and then I'll back for you!" He said not looking at me.

I knew he was lying and I also knew he wasn't gonna back down on this. He was stubborn.

He hugged me,"I love you. Take care of em and whatever you do don't come looking for me! I'll come for you I promise."

Before I could say anything he ran out the back door screaming at the herd to follow him.  
  
(**Present)**

I woke up sweating and tears in my eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. I was in a tent.

Oh no. He found me.

That was all I could think. My heart was beating hard and fast. I wanted to cry. I flinched when I saw the zipper of the tent move. I quickly gripped the gun dad gave me. In walked that redneck from earlier. I let out a sigh and put my gun back. He looked at me confused.

"Umm hi" I said awkwardly.

He just grunted.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Camp. Dinners out there if ya want it. Rick told me to come get ya." He said.

Rick? Oh right the sheriff guy.

I nodded and stood up. I couldn't remember this rednecks name to save my life though. He opened the tent flap for me.

"Thanks" I smiled.

He grunted again. Alright I guess it's his way of saying your welcome. I stood outside the tent awkwardly as he came up next to me.

"Ya comin?" He asked.

"Ya and don't think I'm dumb but what's your name again?" I asked.

"Daryl." He said walking to the fire with me behind him.


	5. Meeting everyone

I walked up to the camp and got weird looks from everyone. Instantly my eyes averted their staires and looked to the ground. I suddenly felt an arm on my shoulder and jumped a little. I turned to see Rick smiling,

"Glad to see your up,hungry?"

I smiled and nodded.

"We'll come on I'll introduce you to the group." He smiled and I followed him.

First we came to a woman with long,wavy, brown hair and a small boy. She smiled and handed me a plate.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem dear, I'm Lori and this is my son Carl." She smiled."I'm ricks wife."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

Rick then led me to three other men, Glenn, t dog, and Shane. They all introduced themselves and I said hi. The way Shane looked at me bothered me. It was the same way jack looked at me. I knew I was going to be avoiding him. Then Rick took me to a woman with really short hair,

"This is carol. We were looking for her daughter Sophia when we found you." Rick explained.

Carol just starred at me with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm very sorry about your daughter. I'm sure she's alive" I smiled.

That seemed to get a little smile out of her. Real or fake I don't know. We walked back by Lori and Carl and I took a seat In between Carl and Rick. I felt eyes from everyone on me as I began to eat my food.

"So kayla tell us about yourself." Lori smiled.

"Ummm..I'm 20 years old. I graduated as a medical assistant and was just about to start my job before all this happened." I started explaining.

"What's a medical assistant?" Carl asked from beside me.

I looked at him And smiled. He reminded me of justin when he was little,

"We'll I could do everything a nurse could but iv's"

"That's really cool." He laughed.

"Thanks bud." I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Any family?" Glenn asked.

I looked up and saw daryl shoot daggers at him. He looked confused and I just sighed,

"Lost my mom before all this. My cousin kacie died 2 days ago. Dad died yesterday, got bit. That's when Rick and daryl found me. My brothers out there somewhere. I don't know alive or dead."

I blinked my tears away quickly as I felt an arm pat my shoulder, I smiled at Rick who smiled back. Then I felt arms wrap around me and looked down to see Carl. He smiled up at me and I smiled back while wrapping my arms around him. Once we finished dinner, I was getting tired. Ya I know I slept a lot today, but I hadn't slept in days.

"Hey where am I sleeping? I'm tired." I asked Rick.

He smiled,"over there." He pointed to a tent towards the back. "Daryl's already got your stuff in there. Hope you don't mind sharing with him."

I blushed,"o ummm no I don't mind. Goodnight."

"Hey we're getting up early tomorrow cause we're heading out." He said.

"Where to?" I asked.

"CDC." He said.

I just nodded and made my way to the tent. Once inside I decided against sleeping cause I had something I had to do. But I had to wait till everyone was asleep. I knew daryl would be comin in soon so I decided to fake sleep till he did. Once I heard him enter and settle down, I waited for him to fall asleep. Once I was sure he was out I quickly got up quietly and went to my bag. I pulled out my flashlight and exited as quickly and quietly as I could. I made it to the beginning of the forest and looked back making sure no one woke up. I smiled to myself and walked deeper into the forest.


	6. That girl is fair game

**Daryl's pov  
**  
I watched as Rick took kayla around to meet everyone. I tried to stay focused on my squirrel, but I wanted to see everyone's reaction to er. Make sure they like er cause she was stayin. Glenn,t dog, Lori, and Carl seemed welcoming of er. When Shane met her, his eyes scoped out her whole body and I could see something in his eyes I didn't like. Oh hell no. Get them thoughts outta yer head cause ur not touchin her and I'm gonna make sure of that. The hell? Why do I even care? Carols reaction was as expected. I watched her as her introductions were over and she got to decide where to sit. I looked down quick when she looked at me. God I hope that bitch doesn't sit next to me. Or do I? Shit! This inner fighting is gettin annoying. She ended up sitting next ta Carl and Rick. Which pissed me off a little. Don't know why it did.

She began explaining what she did before this. Then Glenn asked,

"Got any family?"

I shot daggers at him. I hadn't known her long but I knew that was a sensitive subject for her. I watched her reaction as she tried to fight back the tears in er eyes. If she keeps that up she's gonna break. I was interested in knowin how her cousin died and how her brother was lost, but those were questions for different times. She finished her story and Rick and Carl both comforted her. I don't know why but it made me smile a bit. I quickly wiped it away before anyone could see it though.

It got later and she headed back to our tent to sleep. I watched her from my spot by the fire. Man she looked good from the front and the back. Wait what? I heard Rick and Shane talking so I went up to em to hear bout tomorrows plans.

"Figured we'd set out before sunrise tomorrow. Get a fresh start." Rick was saying.

I just nodded and then he looked to Shane for his answer. The prick was too far in a trance looking over my shoulder. I looked in the direction he was starin to my tent where kayla was. Oh hell no. I glared at him.

He smiled at me then looked to Rick,"yea sounds good."

"Right well we should all turn in. Big day tomorrow." Rick said and walked to his tent. Me and Shane just watched him and then looked back to each other.

"Don't even think about it." I said harshly.

"Think about what?" He asked acting confused.

"Kayla. Ya stay away from her." I said.

"Why? Not like she belongs to you. That girl is fair game." He smiled.

His smile really pissed me off.

"That girls name is kayla and I swear if I ever see ya near her or even try ta touch er I'll kill ya." I threatened.

"Wow the rednecks got feelings." He said.

I grunted. Did I really have feelings for her? Dixon's don't care. Do we? Is it even possible?

I walked back to the tent and saw the sleeping girl. I smiled, she looked peaceful. I layed down in my sleeping bag next to hers. I looked at her one last time. I sighed I knew I couldn't shake this. I was gonna protect this girl or die tryin.

I fell asleep soon after, but woke up to shuffling around in the tent. I opened one eye to see kayla digging through er bag till she got a flashlight. The hell she doin? She looked back to me and I quickly closed my eye and I heard her leave. Why the hell is she sneaking around? I watched from the tent to see where she was going. Into the woods? Really? What a dumb bitch! I waited till she thought she didn't wake anyone and continued into the woods to go after her. I grabbed my cross bow and headed out after er. I swear this girl was gonna get me killed.


	7. How'd ya lose yours

~**Flashback**~

_"Kay! I'm goin out!" Justin yelled._

i was in the kitchen with kacie.

"Alright!"

I said walking behind him and grabbed the flashlight off of the counter. I met him on the porch.

"Should be back in a couple hours." He said.

"Ok i'll be here. Stay safe." I said kissing his forehead.

"Always am! Better have that flashlight ready." He joked walking down the steps towards the woods.

"Always do!" I yelled back.

**End of flashback,**

I made it to a clear opening in the woods and turned on my flashlight. I pointed it in the direction of more trees and just sat there thinking of my brother. I've done this every night since he went missing,He would know I was here if he saw it. The flashlight meant there was no walkers and we were still safe. We always had it on whenever someone went on a hunt. Justin promised he'd find me and this flashlight was like our North Star. I sat on a tree stump for what felt like hours until I heard a branch break from behind me. I gripped my gun and quickly turned to see a striking pair of blue eyes starring at me harshly.

"Damn it daryl! Ya scared the shit out of me!" I said.

"The hell ya doin out here girl! It's dangerous at night!" He whisper yelled.

"None of your concern!" I sparred back.

If he was gonna have an attitude then so was i.

"Is too my concern when ya being a dumb ass and comin out here in the middle of the night! Now come on get ur ass back to camp," he yelled.

He grabbed my arm, but I yanked it away. "No daryl" I said firmly.

He looked back at me. There were so many emotions in his eyes. Shock, anger,hatred. He stormed up to me to where our faces were almost touchin. He was trying to intimidate me, but it wasn't going to work,

"What did ya just say?"

I stood my ground," I said no"

"You better come before I make ya." He threatened.

"You wouldn't" I said. Now I was a little scared.

"care to bet?" He asked pissed.

"Look I'm not goin anywhere! I do this every night and I'm not gonna stop because I'm with a new group!" I said.

"The hell ya doin anyways!" He whisper yelled.

" see that flashlight?" I asked. He nodded.

"When my brother was around and one of us would go on a run. When we got back to the house and saw the flashlight shining, it meant it was Justin lured the walkers away he promised he'd find me so if he sees this he may follow it and know its me." I explained walking back and sitting on me tree stump.

He sighed. He walked over by the stump I was on and threw his crossbow on the ground and sat next to me.

I looked at him confused,"what ya doin?"

He looked annoyed,"ya ain't stayin out here by urself."

I smiled at him,"thanks"

"Know how it is. My brothers missing too." He said.

I looked at him with wide eyes and he looked back. Pure sympathy in his eyes.

"How'd ya lose urs?" I asked.

"Rick and the others handcuffed him to a roof in Atlanta. Went back for im. The dumbass cut off his hand." He said.

I was in shock and didn't say anything.

" nothing can kill Merle but Merle." He said.

" we'll find him." I said.

He looked into my eyes and for the first time I saw hope in them. I then yawned.

" ya should get some sleep. I'll stay up." He offered.

" your sure?" I asked.

"Ya." He grunted.

I smiled. And started to doze off but had nothing to lean my head on. I looked to him and at his shoulder. Maybe he'd let me? I leaned my head down and barely touched his shoulder. He must've noticed cause I heard him grunt and he readjusted himself so my whole head was resting on his shoulder. I felt butterflies and smiled into sleep.

I woke up to Daryl's light snores. I felt his head resting on mine and smiled. I moved my head and he jolted awake. I looked at him,

"We should get back"

He nodded and got up, sticking out his hand to help me up. I accepted it, grabbed the flashlight, and we started our way back to camp.

"So ya always stay out all night? If ya do ya should probably tell Rick." He said.

"No just slept good." I blushed.

We kept walking when we passed a bunch of flowers.

"Hold up a sec." He said.

I looked at him confused as he picked 2. He walked back to me and told me the story behind them. I smiled as he placed one in my hand.

"I don't think one is growing for my brother, but I do think this one bloomed for yours. And this one for Sophia." He said.

I blushed, "thank you daryl"

I couldn't take it anymore, I hugged him. He flinched and I wasn't expecting him to hug back. Then I felt two strong arms around me. This was perfect, this was where I wanted to be and stay forever.


	8. You don't mean that

**Ricks pov.  
**  
I woke up before sunrises to Shane knocking at my tent.

"Rick Come out here we need to discuss this." He said.

I sighed, knowing he was against going to the CDC. He was my best friend and second in command here so I might as well listen to him. I walked out and nodded at him and we walked into the woods a bit. He turned to me,

"Look we've had no problems here. Not one walker. I think we should stay." He said.

"We lost Sophia to walkers." I reminded him.

"That was when we were on the highway and you know that. Our chances are good up here." He said.

Well he did have a point.

"Just wait a few more days, if anything happens we will leave" Shane said.

I sighed,"ya ok"

He smiled and went around telling everyone about the new plan. I walked into daryl and Kayla's tent to tell them, but they weren't there. My heart started pounding. No. I could not have lost her in just one day! I started running around the camp asking anyone if they saw them. All said no. Daryl was missing too. That gave me some hope. "Kayla!" I yelled, but no response. Please no. I continued running around like a crazy person until I saw her. I smiled knowing she was safe. Then I saw daryl walking with her. He was actually smiling? What is this? I caught her attention and she smiled at me. I smiled back and daryl gave me a look. I walked up to him and kayla walked off.

"We decided to stay here for a few more days." I told him.

He nodded and looked off to the direction kayla went.

I smiled," thanks for keepin her safe."

"Dumb bitch ran out in the woods in the middle of the night with a flashlight looking for er brother. Wouldn't come back and she'd kick and scream if I tried so I stayed with er." He sad.

He was with her all night? Wow. I know he really didn't think she was a bitch. It was part of his tough guy appearance and I wasn't gonna question it.

"Where's carol?" He asked.

"Rv." I said.

He nodded and walked away. I turned looking for Carl. I saw him and kayla laughing on the ground. She's just what he needed. Lori came up behind them and hugged her too. I smiled at my family. My boy and my girls.

**A few days later.**

Daryl's pov  
  
I sat looking at the fire and back to kayla. I couldn't stop and it pissed me off. Kayla always stayed in a 10 foot radius of me and whenever I went out to hunt, she wanted to go with me or followed. I acted like it bothered me, but in all honesty it didn't. I was awoken from my thoughts as carol sat next to me. Shit

"You give up too?" She asked.

I gave her a confused and annoyed look.

"On Sophia?" She asked.

"Never" I mumbled.

"You used to be out looking for her everyday. Ever since that girl.." She started today but I cut her off.

"Kayla"

She looked confused,"ok ever since kayla got here you haven't gone out looking for her. You've stayed by her side."

That pissed me off. Sure it was true, I had stopped lookin for Sophia. I just felt very protective of kayla and honestly forgot.

"So what! Shouldn't you be the one out there looking? Sophia isn't mine!" I yelled.

She cowered back and I caught the attention of some of the group members. Including kayla. She looked worried. What the fuck girl? I was pissed so I stormed out in the woods. How dare that bitch accuse me of that! She should be searching for Sophia not me! She's her god damn mom! Also she was right! The damn girl had been distracting me! well not no more! i paced back and forth till I heard a branch break from behind me. I quickly aimed my crossbow and turned. It wasn't a walker. Dammit kayla! I lowered my crossbow and scoffed at her while turning away. I did not want to see her right now. She needs to stay away when I'm pissed.

"You ok?" She asked stepping towards me.

I rolled my eyes at er,"go away"

I was already pissed and I know the longer she stayed, the more of my aggression was gonna come out on her.

"Daryl." She sighed. I felt a hand on my arm. I flinched and yanked it away from her hard. I turned to er and saw her eyes filled with worry. I don't understand why that made me even more mad.

"Get the hell away from me! Stop following me around like Some damn lost puppy! I'm tired of you! Ya do nothing except follow people! You're useless!" I yelled.

I saw the tears in her eyes," you dont mean that"

That just pissed me off," o yea? You're nothing! Ain't got No father, no brother! No one cares! Be better if you just leave! Let us worry bout Sophia. Not you. Just leave!"

That got her. My eyes got wide. i actually couldnt believe i said that. dammit! I knew that would work to keep her Away from me. I knew none of that what I just said did I mean. She made me feel things and I hated her for it. Before I could say anything to er she ran away back to camp. Shit! I'm an idiot! I was so mad at myself and punched a tree. Punched it hard. I looked at my knuckles to see blood. Shit. I shook my head, I'll worry bout her later. I started goin deeper into the woods,

"Sophia!"


	9. You want me to beat him up?

**Kayla's pov**

I ran as fast as I could back to camp. I didn't stop till I was in my tent. I knew I was going to cry and hell if I'd let anyone see that. Once I knew I was Alone, I let them fall. I was mad. How could I be so foolish? Think that daryl liked me? Ha! That was mistake number 1. What he kept saying repeated in my head and as much as I hated it, he did have a point. I quickly took out my backpack and started packing my things. I was leaving. My eye site was blurry because of my tears but I went as fast as I could until I heard my tent open and a little voice ask,

"Kayla?"

I quickly dropped my backpack, wiped the tears away, and put on a fake smile before turning to him,

"Hey Carl"

Once he was inside he asked," what are ya doing?"

"Nothing" I said.

"Why are your things all packed? Are you leaving?" He asked.

I didn't say anything. I just sat down on the sleeping bag and he sat next to me. I noticed the Cherokee rose daryl gave me laying on the ground so I picked it up and held it in between my fingers. It used to make me smile but now all it is is heartbreak. Daryl doesn't like me. A tear spilled from my eyes, but I quickly wiped it. Carl looked down at my hand then back up to me,

"Was he mean to you?"

"Yeah" I sighed.

"He's mean to everyone. I think he likes you though." He smiled.

I laughed a bit," no he doesn't. Ya wouldn't think that if you would've heard what he said"

We were silent for a minute.

"You want me to beat him up?" Carl joked.

We both laughed

"No Carl I can handle it." I said.

"Good cause he scares me" Carl laughed.

He definitely knew how to lighten the mood.

"Carl I'm leaving." I sighed.

He shot straight up from his sitting position and looked down at me with tears in his eyes,

" no you can't leave! You're the only one that pays attention to me! You're the only friend I have! Sophia is gone, you can't leave me too!"

I looked up at him and saw all the pain in his eyes. He reminded me so much of my brother. I couldn't leave him again. I couldn't leave Carl. My place was here and no matter how much daryl may want me gone, I have to stay. For Carl. For my brother. I quickly stood up and pulled him into a hug as he sobbed into my shirt,

"Hey shhh it's ok. I'm sorry. I'll stay Carl. I'll stay." I whispered.

He backed out of the hug,"forever?"

I smiled down at him and kissed his forehead,"and ever"


	10. Better find her daryl

**Daryl's pov.**

I walked back after my hunt and looking for Sophia. I looked around the camp to see if I could find kayla, but she was nowhere to be found. Shit. She better not have left. I started back to my tent when Rick caught up to me,

"We decided we're gonna head off to the CDC so go get packed up."

I nodded,"ya seen kayla?"

A worried expression came across his face,"no I thought she was with you."

"Kinda got into a fight, she ran off." I said.

He seemed upset,"dammit daryl!"

"Don't blame me the bitch ran off cause she can't take bein yelled at!" I yelled back.

"You better find her daryl." He said sternly.

Lori ran up,"Rick have you seen Carl? I can't find him anywhere?"

Shit.

Rick and I started running around searching for the two.

"Carl! Kayla!" Rick yelled.

"Kayla!" I yelled. What? Hell she's the only one I cared about finding.

We checked everyone's tents till I came to mine and looked in. I sighed a sigh of relief seeing kayla asleep with Carl in her arms. She's still here. I had to keep reminding myself that. All her stuff was packed up so looked like she was bout to leave. Probably cause of me. Looked like Carl stopped er. I gotta remember to thank him for that later.

"Ey Rick!" I yelled.

He looked out from a tent and I motioned him with my head to come here. He did and he looked in my tent seeing the two. A smile came to his face as he went and gently picked up Carl so he wouldn't wake kayla. He came back out to me with the boy in his arms,

"I'll put him in the car and then come back and get her."

I shook my head," nah she can ride with me."

"You sure?" He asked.

I looked back to the girl and nodded. He smiled and walked away.

I looked back to the sleeping girl in my tent. Hell she'd probably never forgive me. Wait why do I care? I decided I'd pack us up before I took her to the truck. It made it easier cause she was already packed. I threw our things in the bed of the truck and walked back to her. I picked her up bridal style and began my way back to the truck.

"Daryl?" She asked sleepily.

I looked down at her, she still wasn't all the way awake yet.

"I'm sorry you were right about me." She whispered.

That pissed me off a little bit. No I wasn't! I was wrong!

I opened the door to the passenger side and sat her down on the seat. She looked to me with tears in er eyes.

"No I wasn't. I was a dumbass. Didn't mean anything I said. I'm sorry." I said real low so only she could hear.

She smiled and I smiled back.

"Go ahead and go back to sleep. I'm gonna go get the tent and be back so we can leave." I said.

"Where we going?" She yawned.

"CDC." I said.

She nodded and I closed the door and watched her lean against the window going back to sleep.


	11. Music

**Kayla's pov. A few days later**

Well the CDC was a bust. I was still kinda pissed that daryl wouldn't let me stay. I wanted to be rid of this world and just be with my family again. I really had nothing to live for. We were driving in his truck behind the rv and the other vehicles In complete silence which made it hella awkward. Daryl kept his eyes on the road and said nothing. It was like my presence was annoying him, but hey that's his problem. I tried to go into a different car but he wouldn't let me. Basically dragged me to the truck. I sighed and then thought of something. I quickly grabbed my backpack sitting on the floor of the truck and started rummaging through it. Daryl finally looked over at me. I continued rummaging through my few belongings till I came across a cd. I pulled it out with a huge smile on my face.

"What's that?" He asked.

I looked up at him,"look he speaks" I said in a sarcastic tone.

He rolled his eyes and I took the cd out of the case and began to put it in his stereo.

"It's a mixed cd my dad made me a while back. Has all my favorite songs on it, plus a few of his."

I sighed while fighting back all the tears threatening to spill over. He just nodded. We listened to all the songs and then it hit number 7 and I sighed. Daryl noticed,

"what's wrong?"

The song was "me and you" by Kenny Chesney.

"Nothin, just this song was gonna be my wedding song." I replied.

"You were getting married?" He asked.

I chuckled,"nah, didn't even have a boyfriend for a while but this song was always the song i wanted to dance to if I ever found a husband.

He nodded,"it's a good song."

**Daryl's pov**

I tried to keep my focus on the road rather than the girl sitting next to me. I couldn't keep my mind off of why she wanted to stay back at the CDC. I also didn't understand what I did. Hell if it was any of these other pricks I would've just said good riddance but it was her and I don't know why I couldn't leave her, let alone set my own life down to die with her if she wouldn't leave. I don't know what this girl was doing to me. I was awoken from my thoughts when she started rummaging through her bag and pulled out what looked like a cd,

"what's that?" I asked.

After her little sarcastic comeback I had a feeling as to why I felt I needed to protect her she's just like me. Dammit daryl! Pull yourself together! We started listening to songs like boys round here, mud on the tires, she thinks my tractors sexy, etc. not gonna lie, I really liked her taste in music. We listened straight through till me and you by Kenny Chesney came on and she sighed. I looked over and her beautiful green eyes became watery. This kinda concerned me,

" what's wrong?"

"Nothing just this was gonna be my wedding song." She responded.

What! She was engaged! Now I'm pissed.

"You were getting married?" I asked.

She laughed,"nah, didn't even have a boyfriend for a while but this song was always what I wanted to dance to if I ever found a husband."

Wow really? She sounded so unconfident in herself that she'd ever get herself a man. Hell in my town if a girl like her walked down the street, she'd be gone in seconds.

**Kayla's pov**

We listened to a few more songs till it came to number 17 and I quickly skipped it before any inch of the song could be played. I hoped he didn't notice but of course he did.

"Why'd ya skip tht one?" He asked kinda annoyed.

I thought of an excuse real fast,

" don't like it."

"Thought ya said the cd was all ur favorite songs." He replied.

Shit. I couldn't think of anything so I just shrugged.

"Well I wanna listen to it" he said and started to Change it back but I quickly grabbed his arm causing him to flinch,"the hell?"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes,

"please. Just don't."

He looked at me like I was crazy but then softened his gaze,

"fine"

I let out a deep breath and sat back.

"What song is it?" He asked.

I said nothing. Trying to fight back the tears. He just grunted. I couldn't listen to the song cause it was "my little girl by" Tim McGraw. That was mine and my dads song and I wasn't ready to listen to it right now, maybe even ever.

**Daryl pov**

Why the hell did she skip that song! Well now I'm curious. As I tried to switch it back, her hand grabbed my arm. I flinched from her warm touch and looked into her eyes. They were filled with tears. Whatever song that was, it had to be emotional for her so I decided I wouldn't push it on her, but later I was gonna find out what song it was. Sorry I'm a stubborn redneck. I decided to change the subject,

"so you and Rick have gotten close."

"Ya he's like a father to me." She replied quietly.

I looked from the road back to her. Her face was so innocent. She needed a father and Rick was filling that hole,

" he sees ya as one of his own."

She smiled at that and then yawned.

" you can sleep if ya wanna." I said.

She smiled and leaned on the window and fell asleep. I waited till I knew she was out to turn it back to number 17. I turned the volume down real low to where I could barely hear it. It was "my little girl" by Tim McGraw. I understand why she didn't want to listen to it. I'd bet anything that was her and her dads song. A father daughter relationship is something I'll never understand.


	12. She's pretty isn't she?

**Kayla's pov**

It's been a couple weeks and we now lived on a farm with Herschel and his daughters. I had gotten very close with Maggie and Rick had basically become my father figure. It felt amazing, as if I had my family back. I stopped going out in the woods with my flashlight about the third day here. i guess you could say i gave up. i needed to move on, i know its what he would want. One night by the fire, Glenn had found a guitar,

"anyone know how play?"

No one answered.

" aww come on someone has to." He wined.

"Otis did " Patricia sulked.

We lost Otis when he went into town with Shane to get supplies for Carl. Truly no one knew how to play. Then I thought something,

" I have a mixed cd. Maybe we could pull up a car and play it so people could hear the music."

Everyone was silent and they looked to Herschel who was all smiles,

" that would be a splendid idea."

I smiled and Rick got up and held out a hand for me,

"common lets to get a car."

I smiled and gladly took it and he pulled me up. We ran to Glenn's car and I ran and grabbed the cd. We drove it back and parked it next to our fire. I put in the cd and put the volume up just enough so everyone could hear. I took into account the volume so we didn't attract walkers. Everyone was havin a great time, some even got up and began dancing. I only laughed. Carl got up and pulled me to start dancing with him. We all laughed as Beth, Maggie, carol, and Lori joined in.  
**  
Daryl's pov**

I watched as everyone began dancing to Kayla's cd while i fiddled with one of my grabbed kayla and pulled her to dance with him. She did and soon all the other girls began to dance too. Why girls like to dance is beyond me. Could never dance and will never dance. But for the first time Kayla had an actual smile on her face and was laughing which made me smile. Shit daryl stop! You don't like her! Get ahold of yourself! I mentally slapped myself and returned to my straight face only to have it interrupted again when I looked at the women and Carl dancing. Just seeing kayla like that wouldn't let me keep a straight face. I had a smirk on my face and tried once again to wipe it off before someone saw. Someone cleared their throat next to me. Shit. I turned to look at Rick who was just lookin at the girls with a smile on his face.

"What do you want" I grunted.

"Oh nothing" he said with a smile which said something else.

We sat silent for a minute till he spoke again,

"she's pretty isn't she?"

I looked at him and said nothing and he just laughed and shook his head. Then the fast song they were listening to ended and an all too familiar song came on. Me and you. They stopped dancin and I saw Glenn go up to Maggie, carl with beth, shane took andrea, herschel took patricia, dale took carol, and they began slow dancin. Kayla smiled and turned to sit on a log. Rick looked from her to me and smiled.

"What?" I asked knowing what he meant but I made it sound like I was clueless and annoyed.

He just shook his head and put down his water and made his way over to Lori and grabbed her hand and began slow dancing. He gave me a look and I ignored him. I looked to kayla and saw her just sitting there and smiling at the couples. Shit. Daryl don't. No! It was like my feet had a mind of their own. I put the arrow I was workin on on the ground and walked behind kayla and tapped her shoulder.

**Kayla's pov**

I watched as all the happy couples danced to my favorite love song. Even though I'll never get to dance to it at my wedding it still made me smile when it made other people happy. Even though this world has went to shit, it couldn't destroy the love people have for one another. I was so in a trAnce watching them I about screamed when I felt something tap my shoulder. I looked up quickly and saw daryl. I just smiled at him. He held his hand out for me. I looked at him confused.

"Come on. " he said.

I was still confused but took his hand anyways and he helped me up. He led me by the fire where the others were dancing and got infront of me. Was he really doing this? He looked at me for permission to put his hands on my waist. I nodded and he slowly did. I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me into him. You could definitely tell this was the closest he's ever been to a girl. I was perfectly ok this with that. Daryl may put up a hard surface with others but that's not who he is. It's a shell and once it's broken, it's perfect. I snuggled my head into his chest and took in everything. How he smelt of dirt and woods, how he felt, muscular but soft, and how his heart beat was speeding up which made me smile. I felt him put his head on top of mine and it made me smile more. This moment was perfect, I felt safe and for the first time in forever love. I wanted to kiss him, but I know how he is with affection and I know this was probably killing him and I didn't want to ruin the moment.


	13. Number 17

**Daryl's pov**

I've never been like this with a woman. Never felt like I do. Merle always told me he would be the only one that would ever care about me, but kayla she was the only one that bothered to get to know me. The only one that worried about when I went out on hunts if I'd come back. Merle said girls were only good for one thing and for the longest time I believed him, but she was different. Holding her here in my arms felt right. I would do anything to protect this girl. Hell I'd die for her. The song ended and I quickly walked back to where I was earlier making my arrows. I didn't know what to do, I'm not good at this shit. I looked up to see kayla still where I left her. She was lookin at me with a hint of a smile and then looked back down to the ground. I know I probably shouldn't have left her there like that, but I did. She doesn't need to have feelings for me, I'm no good.

**Kayla's pov**

I kinda stood there awkwardly as daryl went back to making his arrows. The moment was over. O well. I knew it took a lot for him to even do that so I was grateful. But something bothered me. Was he doing it cause he felt bad I was the only girl not dancing or was it cause he liked me. It had to be the first one. My thoughts interrupted me when Maggie came up to me and hugged me.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Ya" I said.

We sat next to each other and watched as others danced. I kept my eyes on daryl who seemed way too focused on his arrows. he wouldnt even look at me, he mustve been embarrassed. hell i would be too if i had to ask someone like me to dance just so she could fit in. Beth came up to me after a short while and asked,

"hey do you have any father/daughter songs we could dance to? I really want to slow dance with daddy."

That got daryls attention. Tears formed in my eyes but I quickly fought them away as I looked around the group. Everyone was lucky to have their family. Especially their fathers. Carl had Rick, Maggie and Beth had Herschel,Andrea had dale who was like her father. I sighed,

"ya there is one."

Just because the song kills me doesn't mean others shouldn't get to enjoy it. My voice cracked when I said,

"number 17"  
**  
Daryl's pov  
**  
I tried to stay completely focused on my arrows, but at the corner of my eyes I'd peek over towards kayla. She probably thinks I'm an idiot. O well. I ain't good for her anyway. Beth walked past me and went up to her,

" do you have any father daughter songs we could dance to? I really want to slow dance with daddy."

Shit! What the hell ya dumb bitch! I looked up to see Kayla's reaction which was just as I expected it to be. Tears formed in her eyes and she tried to fight em back but I saw em. I knew there was only one song on there like that and that song killed her. I didn't know if she'd tell er or not. Her voice cracked when she said,

"number 17"

shit this is gonna kill her. She needs to stop worrying bout making others happy and worry bout herself.

"Thanks!" Beth said and skipped to the car and began changing it to number 17.

Maggie grabbed Herschel, Andrea grabbed dale and the song started. I quickly looked to kayla. Who was frozen, even shaking, trying to fight back the tears. Dammit Beth. If ya wasn't a girl I'd beat yer ass. The song began and the women started dancing with their fathers. I looked around for anything until I saw Shane eying kayla like she was a piece of meat. He loves taking advantage of women when they are at their weakest state. He's not gonna do that to my girl. Wait what? I broke out of my thoughts and looked to see her about to break down. Then I had an idea, I threw down my arrow and walked over to Rick. I tapped his shoulder and motioned with my head for him to follow me. He nodded. Once he was infront of me I whispered,

"ask kayla to dance."

He looked confused.

"This was her and her dads song. It's killin her and she has told me ur like er dad." I said


	14. You care for her

He smiled,

"you care for her."

"Do not just don't want to see her mopin." I grunted.

He smiled and shook his head while puttin an arm on my shoulder,

"alright" he walked past me and to kayla.

I smiled at her reaction. Shit daryl! Ur goin soft!

**Kayla's pov.  
**  
This song was killing me and it just started. There was no way I was gonna be able to listen to the whole song without breaking. I never got to dance to this with my dad. All these women had dads that loved them and mine was gone. I couldn't be more jealous. I was about to get up and leave when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see Rick smiling down at me and offering me a hand,

"dance with me?"

I hesitated for a minute but accepted. He led me to the fire and took me in his arms.

"Why you doin this?" I asked.

He smiled,"figured you'd want to dance"

"thanks Rick." I said.

"Look Kay,I know I can never replace ur dad and I'm not gonna try. But know there are two men here that would do anything for you and will always do anything for ya." He said.

I got tears in my eyes,

"2?" I asked.

"Me and daryl. He cares for ya. A lot." He said.

I shook my head,

"daryl doesn't care about me like that."

He laughed,"trust me, I see how he looks at ya. But if he ever hurts ya, I'll kill him."

We both laughed.

"Thanks Rick" I said.

"Anytime squirt." He said.

The song ended and I didn't even notice. I wasn't listening to the song. While he hugged me he said,

"thank daryl, he's the one tht asked me to come over here."

We pulled out of the hug and I smiled and nodded as he walked back to Lori.


	15. Secret comes out

Later that night, after everyone went to bed, I decided to get up seeing I wouldn't be able to sleep. I had been trying for hours and every time I did all I saw was replays of my dads death, of when we were captured with my cousin, and the face of our attackers. O how I prayed justin was ok. I eventually stopped going out at nights and wavin around my flashlight but I figured tonight I would cause I couldn't sleep anyways. I grabbed a flashlight and walked out of my tent. Everyone was asleep so I walked out to the little pasture by the barn. I liked sitting there, it was calm. I put the flashlight down and turned it on facing the woods as I layed down and looked up to the stars. I became consumed in thoughts of the events that happened tonight. Of the things that also happened in the whole beginning of this outbreak. I should leave this group, it's dangerous for me to be with them. Especially when I felt that old group was lookin for me. I'd seen what they did with others and no one left alive. I was awoken from my thoughts when I heard footsteps behind me. I sat up quickly and turned. Daryl. I quickly calmed down and sent a small smile his way and layed back down.

"What ya doin out here?figured ya were done with that flashlight thing" He asked.

"Lookin at the stars. Thinkin." I replied.

I heard him set his crossbow down and sit next to me,

"what ya thinkin bout?"

He layed next to me and looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes, the eyes that belonged to a man I'm pretty sure Im in love with yet also am endangering. I sighed,

"everything. My dad. My brother. And other things."

"What other things?" He asked.

I didn't say anything,but a tear fell down my cheek.

"Ya don't gotta talk about it if ya don't wanna." He whispered.

"Thanks" I whispered.

We were quiet for a few minutes,

"daryl I'm scared."

He looked at me confused.

"Ya got nothin to be afraid of, no walkers gonna get ya." He replied.

"It's not the dead I'm concerned about." I muttered hopefully low enough so I could just hear it.

"What ya talkin bout?" He asked sittin up.

I figured I should tell him about me leaving, I cared about him too much to just walk away from him without a warning. Even if the care was one sided. I sighed,

"daryl I'm leavin."  
**  
Daryl's pov**

My eyes grew wide at the three words I dreaded to hear. My eyes grew wide,

" the hell ya are!" I was pissed, she wasn't going anywhere.

**Kayla's pov**

He was pissed, but it's for his own protection.

"Daryl I have to! It's not safe for the group if I'm here! " I yelled back.

We both stood up. Tears were runnin down my cheeks.

"The hell you talkin bout!" He yelled.

I knew I couldn't not tell him why but I was struggling. The memories were painful.

"Why do you care daryl! Huh! A few weeks ago ya told me to leave!" I yelled.

"I don't care! I just don't know why ya played the group!" He yelled back.

"I didn't! I have to leave to keep em safe! To keep you safe!" I was screaming now.

"The hell ya talkin bout! You sound like ya got someone after ya!" He screamed.

He was exactly right. I said nothing just looked at him through my tears. We were both breathing heavy.

"What!" He yelled.

"You remember how my dad died?" I said softly.

"He was bit! What's that got to do with this shit!" He yelled.

"How he got bit. He was rescuing me." I said silently and slid back down into the grass.

He was silent and sat down by me. I didn't look at him the whole time,

"it was me,my cousin kacie, and my dad after we lost Justin. We found this group, came across real nice at first. Was filled with a bunch of men so dad thought it would be safe. Very few women in it. One night the leader, jack and others attacked our tent. Tied us up. Me and kacie were thrown to the side together while my dad was tied and held by others of their men. Jack and two others started beating me and Kace and began."

I started to choke up,

" started touching us and raping us while my dad watched, begging for them to stop. But they forced him to watch. After that they killed kacie, but kept me and my dad alive. We escaped that night and dad got bitten while we were runnin away. While we were runnin jack yelled that he'd find us. Well my dads dead and I know he's probably out lookin for me. Daryl if they find us or this group they'll kill us. I'm weak I can't protect you guys."


	16. Hell nah yer stayin with me

I was afraid to look at him and when I finally did, I regretted it.

**Daryl's pov**

I was pissed, no I was beyond pissed. I was seeing red. I want that mans head on a stick! I want him to beg for his life! God help him if I ever come across him or any of his men. I stood up and stormed to the woods, I had to calm down. I heard her runnin after me yellin my name but I didn't reply. I couldn't get the picture of her at the hands of that man out of my head.

"Daryl please! Please don't be mad at me!" She cried.

Mad at her? Why the hell would I be mad at her! It was that man I was mad at.

"Dammit kayla! Why the hell would I be mad at you!" I yelled.

She looked scared,

"I'm endangering this group! I'm basically putting every man here at stake of watching women they care about get raped or even killed! I'm dangerous!" She yelled.

I was fuming,

" you are not dangerous! It is not your fault! It's just that man! I swear if I find him! He's gonna die! He's gonna know pain! He's gonna beg for me to end it!" I yelled.

"Get in line." She whispered. "But now ya see why I gotta leave. Please tell everyone I'm sorry." She whispered and began to walk away.

I grabbed her arm quickly. She wasn't getting away.

" you're not goin anywhere! You're gonna stay here where I'm gonna protect ya!" I yelled.

"But daryl" she started to say but I cut her off with my lips on hers.

I couldn't take it anymore! She was scared and needed to know she really mattered to us. She began kissing back which surprised me. Did she actually care back? We kissed with such forceness til I pushed her up against a tree without breaking the kiss. We finally came up for air and I rested my forehead on hers,

"nothin is gonna get ya. I'm gonna protect ya make sure ur safe, ain't no one gonna touch ya."

"What about Rick?" She asked.

"I'll talk to I"m, I'm sure he'd agree with me."

She hesitated but finally nodded. I grabbed her hand and walked back to our tents.

"Well thank you." She whispered about to go into her tent.

I stopped her

"hell nah, you're staying with me."

She nodded and followed me to my tent.


	17. Stop you? I'd be helping you

**Kayla's pov**

What just happened? I'm confused but extremely happy. My stomach was filled with butterflies. Did that kiss mean anything or was he just trying to shut me up? He seemed very serious about protecting me, but I don't want him endangering himself for me. I wouldn't let him. Now he wants me to stay with him, I saw no use in arguing so I just nodded and followed him into the tent. As we entered he threw his crossbow on the floor and began to take off his boots. I stood there awkwardly as I realized there was only one sleeping bag.

"Ummm I'll go get my sleeping bag." I said and started to turn back.

"Don't need to." He said and I turned back to him confused.

He looked at me and settled into the sleeping bag and held it open,

"ya comin?"

I blushed and just nodded. I took off my boots and slid in next to him. He draped the cover over me. I turned to face away from him, but he put his arm on my waist and turned me to face him. I looked at his stunning blue eyes. I gulped cause he took my breath away.

"I meant it ya know when I said I ain't gonna let nothin hurt ya." He whispered.

I felt his breath on my face. I craved his lips on mine again, but I didn't know if that was just a one time thing.

"I know." I whispered back.

"Get some sleep." He whispered.

I just nodded and snuggled into his chest. He flinched but relaxed and put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him if that was even possible. Then I felt him kiss my forehead and I knew I was blushing. I quickly fell asleep in Daryl's arms and for the first time since this happened felt safe.

**Daryl's pov.**

She fell asleep quickly. I knew I wasn't getting any sleep tonight. I was too angry, sure that is my normal emotion but this was beyond that. I looked down at the sleeping woman that lay in my arms. How could any man hurt such innocence? That pissed me off. Hours passed as I watched the sun begin to rise, I quietly slipped out of Kayla's arms and headed to ricks tent. Hell I didn't care if he wasn't awake. He was gonna be. I approached his tent and what do ya know? Snorin logs. I shook my head and threw a rock at the tent. Nothing. I threw it again and I heard shuffling. The tent flap unzipped and ricks head popped out scanning the area til he came to me. He yawned,

"what ya need daryl?"

"I gotta talk to ya." I said.

"Couldn't it wait?" He asked tired.

"No now." I said pissed and started off towards the woods.

I heard footsteps behind me so I knew he was following. I stopped and turned to him when I was sure we were out of anybody's hearing distance.

"Alright what ya want to tell me?" He asked.

"Bout kayla. We gotta problem." I said.

Worry filled his eyes, that woke him up,

" what is she ok!"

"Ya for now and I plan on keepin it that way." I said as the images came back into my mind making me cringe.

"What do you mean?" He asked concerned.

"Before ya found her. Her dad,her,and her cousin came across this group. Took em in, attacked em at night, raped the girls, made er dad watch. Killed her cousin after. They escaped that night, the leader, jack, said he'd find her again." I said pissed.

The look in his eyes turned of worry to hatred, "why didn't she or mark tell me?"

"Probably the only thing on his mind before he died was makin sure she was cared for and she thought you'd make her leave. She tried to last night. I stopped her." I said.

Rick sighed,"can't believe what this worlds come to." He hit a tree,"dead is walkin around and all men care about is pleasuring themselves!"

"I know it's disgusting. Rick I promised her I'd protect her, if I run into them, don't expect me to play nice, the Guys gonna die so don't try and stop me." I stated firmly.

"Stop you? I'd be helping you." He said.

I looked in his eyes and saw how serious he was.

"That girl has earned her keep. She's part of this family. I don't let people touch my family especially my daughter." He said.

"Thanks Rick." I said and he nodded walking away.

I watched as he left, thinking to myself how quickly he basically adopted her as his own. How quick she broke my shell and saw through me. That girl is something special. I decided since I'm out in the woods might as well hunt and look for Sophia, ricks at the camp so she'd be safe.

**Ricks pov**

I'm pissed! that guy better hope I never run into him. He's done for. I saw daryl didn't come out of the woods meaning kayla was probably alone in her tent. I'm keepin an eye on her at all times and I know I won't be the only one. How Daryl's shell broke so easily by her surprised me. I've known him for months and he didn't open up to anyone, not even his brother. She was important to him. When he told me she tried to leave last night to keep the group safe, it killed me. it wouldve killed carl too. ive seen her and maggie hanging around a lot so im pretty sure shed be upset too. lets face it she has had an impact on all of us and i know all of us would protect her. i decided I'd go to her tent and talk to her so she knew she was still wanted here.

**Kayla's pov**  
I woke up and saw daryl was gone. Or was he really gone? Was last night a dream? I looked around, this wasn't my tent. Shit. It wasn't a dream which means he knows and he was probably gonna tell Rick too. I gotta leave. I know Rick would probably want me to leave, I'm endangering the whole group which consists of his son and wife. Why risk everyone's life to keep one safe? I'm probably not wanted here anymore. I quickly got up and decided I would go back to my tent and pack things up. Sure I'd miss everyone like crazy but their safety is more important to me. I can't be selfish here, no matter what daryl said. I walked into my tent and began packing. It was early so maybe I could get out with no one noticing and it looked like daryl was out on a hunt so it was perfect timing. I quickly made my way to my tent and started packing. I froze when I heard movement outside by my tent. I watched as the zipper unzipped and in walked Rick. Shit. He was probably telling me to get out.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

I nodded and sat down on my sleeping bag. He sat across from me.

"Daryl told me." He said in a long sigh.

I didn't want to listen to this, it would hurt to much. Tears were threatening to spill,

"I know Rick you don't have to have this conversation with me. I'm already almost done packing, I'll be out of here in about an hour."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

I looked up to him to see worry in his eyes,

"don't you want me gone?"

"Kayla unpack now. You are going nowhere." He said sternly.

I was surprised,

"what?"

"Kayla daryl told me, it infuriated me. You're too young to have that done to you. You were forced to grow up way too fast. I can't imagine what your dad went through. What you went through. Kayla I made a promise to your dad I would keep you safe and I'm keeping that promise." He said sternly.

"What about when the others find out? They'll hate me." I said.

"No one is gonna know. Just me and daryl and if they even show their faces anywhere around here, they won't be breathing much longer. You will be safe." He said.

Finally a tear spilled over,

"Rick I'm scared."

He wiped the tear away from my cheeks with his thumb,

" I know but I'm not gonna let no one hurt you. And I know daryl will definitely not let anyone touch u even if he dies trying."

"That's what I'm worried about." I whispered.

"You'll be fine." He smiled and hugged me.

I hugged back,

"thank you."

He pulled away and smiled at me,

"now clean yourself up, unpack, and come get something to eat."

He kissed my forehead and left. I watched the zipper zip back up and truly felt part of a family.  
I started unpacking and out fell the locket my dad gave me a while back. I opened it and saw the picture of my once happy family. My beautiful mother,protective father, and my best friend otherwise known as my brother. My brother and I were inseparable before all this. He promised he'd find me, but still hasn't. He's alive though I can feel it and he never breaks a promise and neither do I. Which is why I haven't gone looking for him, he made me promise. Just remembering that day where he distracted the walkers so we could run still haunts me. Even if he is looking for me, he'd probably never find me now and I guess I accepted that. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and put the locket around my neck as I walked out of the tent to the fire pit where I saw most the group was awake. Daryl still wasn't back. I sighed. Maggie saw me and ran up to me in a hug. She's became my best friend here. We are alike in so many ways, even looks. I'm surprised we aren't related somehow. We're both tall, shoulder length brown hair, but she's older than me by a few years. Rick saw me and smiled. I returned it as Maggie pulled out of the hug,

"sit by me."

I nodded and Carl whined,

"awww I wanted her to sit by me!"

I looked at Maggie who was laughing.

"HOw bout I sit I between you and Maggie?" I asked.

His sad eyes turned happy,

"ok!"

And he ran to the chair next to me as his dad gave him breakfast. It seemed like an ordinary morning till Glenn got up infront of everyone nervous,

"ummm guys there's walkers in the barn."  
I looked at Maggie who's face was as pale as a ghost. My heart skipped beats and I started breathing hard till I felt an hand on my shoulder. I looked to see who it was. Daryl. When did he get back?


	18. More than you know

**Daryl's pov**  
3 squirrels, that's it. I barely got to take out my anger. Great. Yea Im extremely pissed men would do that to 2 innocent girls and hell even make her father watch! You gotta be sick! I feel like I'm more pissed off though cause it was her. Why do I care? This chick has broken down every wall I've been forced to build up since I was a kid in the matter of seconds! No one has ever done that Before. Hell no woman even tried with me. Merle said women are only good for one thing, but this chick is makin me feel different. I don't want just that one thing but I want to protect her,like its my job. Which I know is dangerous, but im gonna keep that girl safe even if i die ! I shouldn't be feeling this! Fuck I'm a dixon! I shouldn't be caring! Dammit! I started back to the camp seein everyone sitting around eating. Some had smiles on their faces and some were laughing. Hell we are in a zombie apocalypse people! Shouldn't be laughing. I started to head back to my camp when I saw chinaman get up infront of people. He looked fuck? I decided to walk up behind kayla. She probably didn't even know I was there.

"Ummmm guys there's walkers in the barn." He said.

What! The hell is this Herschel prick thinkin! My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone's breathing quicken, I looked and saw it was kayla. Shit. Without thinking I put my hand on her shoulder. She jumped, but when she saw it was me she smiled and her breathing started to slow back down. She knew I'd protect her. Ain't no way she gonna get hurt, not while Im here.

**Kayla's pov**  
Knowing daryl was there made me feel a little better. I felt more protected. Shane was going nuts. He wanted the to kill them all in the barns. I agreed, but Herschel refused, and Maggie being my best friend, I didn't want to upset her. Herschel was pissed. He left about an hour ago and Rick went after him. Everyone went away from the fire except me. People handle anger and stress differently and I just wanted to be alone. I starred blankly into the fire just thinking. Thinking of everything this world has come to. Thinking about just giving up on on ever seeing my brother again. Thinking about what will happen if jack and his friends ever find me. My thoughts were interrupted when Maggie sat next to me. I just smiled at her and she looked At me with red eyes.

"My family is in there kayla. I know they aren't comin back but daddy is convinced their sick." She sighed.

"I know maggie. And as hard as it is they aren't coming back. They are away from this hell, safe and in heaven. Their bodies are just here and taken over by something more evil then satan himself." I said with tears in my eyes.

She noticed,"who have you lost?"

I sighed and tried to blink away my tears," my mom, my cousin. My dad died while saving me. I don't know where my brother is."

I took off my locket and opened it to show the pictures of my family. She took it and looked at it.

"He was my best friend. He was just 16 but he was forced to grow up. At the beginning whenever he would go out I would sit out on our porch and shine a flashlight in the direction he went so he would know it was safe to return. And he did the same for me. We were over run at the house. They were everywhere and he distracted em so we all could run. He told me not to look for him that he'd find me. He promised." I said below a whisper and wiped a lone tear away from my cheek," I should've never let him go."

Maggie put an arm around my back and closed my locket,

"he's probably still alive and out there lookin for ya. By the sound of it your brother was a strong man" she gave me a reassuring smile.

"Ya he was, but Im the big sister, I should be the one protecting him not him protecting me. I should've ran. I should be the be lost, maybe dead. Not him." I said.

"Don't blame yourself for one minute. Your brother loved you so he did what was right and I know wherever he is he'd be so proud of you." She said handing me back the necklace.

"Ya know we went to the cdc before this. the doctor was some crazy lunatic, wanted to end it all. locked us in the room with him waiting for the building to blow. he opened em with 5 more minutes on the timer. i tryed to stay behind, i wanted it all to end." i said putting the locket around my neck.

She looked shocked,

"do you still think that way? Want to end it all?"

I sighed,"sometimes."

"What made ya leave?" She asked.

" daryl. He wouldn't let me stay. Sat right next to me said if I went he'd go too." I said.

She smiled wide,"he cares about ya a lot."

I shook my head,"no he doesn't"

"I see the way he looks at you. Trust me. That man would take his own life to die with you. Think about you like him too. am i right?"

i blushed,"more than you know."

shit i finally just admitted it. i like daryl dixon. She smiled. I smiled,

"thanks Maggie."

"Anytime. I'm gonna try to convince daddy to let y'all stay here. I can't lose 2 of the most important people I've come to love." She smiled.

Someone cleared their throat and Maggie looked behind me and smiled. I turned to see daryl standing there awkwardly. Shit how much did he hear? How long was he standing there!

"Well I got things to do around the house. See ya later kayla." She smiled and walked away.

I just looked down at the ground praying daryl would just walk away. After Maggie was out of sight I felt him sit next to me. Shit.


	19. It's not bad

**Kayla's pov**

My heart sank as daryl sat next to me. We remained quiet for a few minutes. Awkward as hell! I decided the silence was worse than the actual problem so I decided to break it. Hell maybe he just got there and didn't hear our conversation,

"how long were you standing there?"

He grunted,"long enough"

shit. I just sighed and ran my hands threw my hair. I couldn't speak and I couldn't say anything. I was too nervous.

" you still really think about it sometimes? Ending it all?" He asked.

i sighed ,"yeah"

"you're stupid" he said.

i looked at him, shock across my face,"excuse me?"

"Yer stupid for thinking that! You realize what that would do to Rick, to Maggie? What about Carl hmm?! You mean everything to that little boy!" He was getting pissed.

i started to get tears in my eyes and stood up,"I don't want to talk about this."

I tried to walk away, but felt an arm pull me back. I was now face to face with a completely enraged daryl.

" No we are! Give me your gun!" He yelled.

"you got to be joking! I'm not giving you my gun! My dad gave it to me! It's all I got left of him!" I screamed.

he grabbed my gun

"give that back!" I screamed.

"you think he'd be proud of you thinking this way! Ya think your brother would of sacrificed his life to save ya just for you to end it all! Damn! Don't ya see that people care about ya! Rick, Carl, Lori, Maggie, Glenn!you can't just go making people care about ya and leavin em! Hell if you died, I don't know what I'd..." He stopped real quick.

i looked at him,"what did you just say?"

He shook his head,"forget about it. Stupid of me anyways"

He started to walk away. He knew he was about to say something he didn't want to admit. Daryl liked me. I ran after him. This time it was me who forced him to look at me.

"it's not bad." I said.

"what isn't?" He asked still pissed.

"to care for someone." I said.

his eyes glared with anger," don't care bout no one."

ok that hurt.

"So you have no feelings for me at all?" I asked.

"ha! That's a joke! If you're so wantin to die then do it! Make it easier on us anyways. But don't be expecting me to stick around to watch. Ya dumb bitch." He said.

I looked into his eyes for any sign that he was just saying this cause he was mad. There was none. He meant it. I normally don't cry in front of people, but I couldn't stop this time. Daryl was everything to me and now I truly knew what I was to him. Nothing. Nothing at all. I tried to stop crying but I couldn't. My only other option was to run and that's what I did. I wasn't leaving, I promised Carl I wouldn't. I just needed to let this pass so I ran to the woods.


	20. Not again

**daryls pov**

Dammit! No! I'm an ass hole! No Im worse than an ass hole! Why do I have to ruin everything? I'm not use to people caring about me and when someone finally does, I push them away. I was so surprised she forgave me easily the first time but I knew what I had just said, I lost her for good. Any chance I had with her was gone. I watched her cry. She never cries or never let's anyone see it. That was worse than a walker bite. Seeing the woman you love hurt because of you. Wait love? I watched her run into the woods as I thought whether or not to go after her. I should probably give her space.

Shanes pov

perfect. She's weak, defenseless. That redneck wouldn't care what happened to her. Heard him myself. I need a stress reliever from the walkers in the barn and Lori being pregnant, so this was all too perfect of timing. I quickly sprinted off towards the woods.

Kayla's pov

i ran for what felt like forever until I collapsed on the forest floor in tears. It felt like my heart had been torn into peices. Now I was sure more than ever that I wanted to die. I quickly wiped my tears when I heard footsteps running behind me.

"Daryl go away." I said without looking behind me.

nothing but branches kept breaking. My heart started pounding. I quickly reached for my gun. Nothing. O yea daryl has it dammit! I was unarmed. Another branch broke and I quickly turned. Shane. Relief fled me,

"Dammit Shane. Scared the shit outta me."

He smiled," sorry. Just seeing if you were ok? "

"Ya heard huh?" I asked.

"ya. Don't listen to him he's a dumb redneck." He smiled.

i laughed a bit. What he said still hurt though. He may be a dumb redneck, but he's my dumb redneck.

"You gonna be ok?" He asked walking closer to me.

i started backing away from him. I did not like the look in his eyes. Reminded me of jack, "ya Im gonna be fine."

"sure there isn't anything I can do to make you feel better?" He asked getting closer.

i continued backing up till I was forced to stop. Shit tree, "Shane your scaring me."

i reached for my gun again out of habit. Nothing. Shit daryl.

"don't be scared. I'm gonna make it all better." He said pushing his body on me.

i tried pushing him off with all my force, but he was too strong. I felt his arms on my hips.

"Shane get off me." I said.

"you want this now shut up!" He yelled.

Before I could say anything his lips were on mine forcefully. I tried squirming and kicking but he had me pinned. His arms went up and down my body until they made their way under my shirt and to my bra. I had tears in my eyes. This can't be happening again. He broke the kiss and right before I was about to scream he put one hand over my mouth. I was in tears as he used his other hand and ripped my shirt down the middle, exposing my bra. He started kissing me again when as he groped my breast. I felt his hands begin to travel further south. O hell no. He broke the kiss to look down and try to unbutton my shorts. I took this moment to my advantage and did the only thing I could think of doing.

"daryl!" I screamed.


	21. Please don't be dead

Daryl's pov

dumbass dumbass dumbass. That's what I am. Maybe it's better this was. But why do I feel so horrible? Damn! I watched as she disappeared into the woods and started walking back to my tent. I walked in and saw the sleeping bag we both slept in last night and smiled. I walked over to her tent and went through her bag, taking out one of her shirts. I sniffed it, ya I know it's dumb, but it smelled like her and that calmed me down.

"where's kayla?" I heard a small voice ask.

I jumped a little and threw her shirt real quick back In her bag till I looked at Carl.

"Ran into the woods." I said.

"what ya doing in here then?" He asked.

damn this kid was nosy.

i scoffed And rolled my eyes.

"Why did she run into the woods?" He asked sitting next to me.

"she's upset." I said.

"daryl? Why do you like to hurt her?" He asked.

damn that pissed me off! I was about to blow up on the kid, but after thinking about it he was right. That's all I ever do.

"she really likes you. You should go apologies." He said.

"she probably wouldn't even talk to me." I said.

" I think she would. No matter how much you hurt her, she comes back to you cause she loves you. And you love her." He said.

damn kid. Pressure. Was he right? Does she love me? Now that I think about it, she does show it. But hell do I love her? Never felt love before. This kid was wise for his age.

"go get her daryl. Bring my sister back." He said.

i gave him a little smile and go up to leave her tent.

"Hey daryl?" He asked and I turned to him.

"if kayla asks I beat you up ok?" He said.

I Arched an eyebrow at him.

"I said if you hurt her again I'd beat you up." He blushed not making eye contact with me. Clearly nervous of my reaction.

"whatever ya say little man." I said.

He looked up and smiled as I walked over to ruffle his hair. Then I heard something that made my whole worl stop.

"Daryl!"

it was kayla. It wasn't any ordinary scream though. It was spine trembling. I've never heard anything like it. I looked to the boy who's eyes were wide and his face as white as a ghost.

"Carl get back to the house in case your dad comes back!" I yelled starting to run towards the woods.

"no I wanna come with! " he yelled back.

I turned and looked at him very quickly to show how serious I was. He understood and ran to the house. I ran as fast as I could towards the scream. Please don't be dead. 


	22. Spitting distance

**Kayla's pov**

"daryl!" I screamed again.

"Shut up!" Shane screamed.

I kept kicking and squirming to try and get out of Shane's grip. Dammit I'm really regretting running as far as I did. Daryl probably couldn't even hear me. I'm on my own hear. Shane continued trying with my pants so my mouth was free. I quickly spit I'm his face. That took him back a minute. When he wiped it away he turned to me. I've only seen such evil in the eyes of one other man before. I stood there frozen.

"you little bitch!" He said smacking me right across the face.

I screamed and he grabbed my neck throwing me down on the ground. He towered over me as I started backing up from him. I tried to cover myself but my shirt was completely ripped in half.

"Shane please stop!" I yelled.

He returned with a kick to my side.

"daryl!" I yelled again through my tears.

Shane jumped on me and straddled my hips. He grabbed my neck again and forcefully made me look at him.

"you think Daryl's gonna help you? Do you not remember what he said to you! He doesn't care what happens to you. Get over it. Take it you worthless, weak, wom..." He was cut off by someone running into him.

i rolled over and gasped for air. Once I could finally breathe I saw daryl beating the holy hell out of Shane. He came.

"Don't. (Punch) ever (punch) touch(punch) her (punch) again!" Daryl screamed.

as much as I didn't want to, I had to stop daryl. He was going to kill him.

i quickly stumbled to my feet and grabbed daryl from the back,

"daryl! Daryl! Stop!"

i finally pulled him off of Shane and he turned to me breathing hard. I looked down at his now bloody knuckles and back to his sweaty face. god why was he so perfect?

"You alright?" He asked.

I nodded.

his eyes then wondered down to my exposed chest. I followed his gaze down to my bra and quickly pulled both sides of my shirt as best as I could to cover myself. He quickly took off his angel winged vest aNd handed it to me. I nodded in thanks and threw my now ripped shirt on the ground and put his best on.

We heard shuffling and we turned to see Shane getting up. Daryl pushed me behind him protectively and raised a gun at Shane.

"Get out of here and I swear if I ever see you within spitting distance of er I'll kill you." Daryl threatened.

His words were as sharp as knives. Shane nodded and ran back to the farm. Daryl turned to me again.

"why the hell didn't you protect yourself?!" He yelled.

i was taken back at first. I knew this was going to happen. It's how daryl is. If he's angry he takes it out on whoevers near.

"you had my damn gun!" I yelled back.

"we'll maybe if you didn't want to die I wouldn't have taken it away! See what happened cause of that!" He yelled.

"this isn't my fault daryl! And why the hell do you care anyways! Ya told me to kill myself!" I screamed.

we just starred at each other. If looks could kill we both would be dead. His breathing started to calm but I was still mad as hell. No way he was blaming me for this.

"did he touch you?" He asked Calm and soft.

"no you got here just in time." I said.

with that daryl stormed off. I followed behind him as we got back to camp.


	23. God please no

Kayla's pov.

when we arrived back at the farm, I just stormed past daryl. I still can't believe he sort of blamed me for that whole incident. I didn't hear him behind me anymore so I looked to see him walking back to his tent. I sighed until I heard a lot of commotion. Shane of course. I ran over anyways. It looked like I rick was back. Wait what the hell! Why did he and Herschel have walkers on a stick! Carl saw me and immediately ran to me and hugged my legs. I bent over to hug him as I looked at Lori and Maggie who was standing next to us. I released Carl from our hug and gave him a friendly smile as I walked over to the women. I ignored the shouting of the men and the walkers.

"what is going on?" I asked.

"Rick found Herschel. Herschel thinks these people are sick. Shane is going insane trying to prove to them they are dead." Lori explained somewhat calm.

i just nodded.

she sighed," kayla I'm pregnant."

my eyes got wide. That was more of a shock than the walkers.

"What!" I whisper shouted.

she nodded not looking at me and walked away to carol.

I just starred after her as Maggie came up beside me.

"Why a you wearing Daryl's jacket?" She asked smiling.

i blushed. Of course she would bring this up when we have a far more worse situation. I didn't want to tell her though. The situation in all was too horrible to explain. My thoughts were broken when I heard daryl. Hmm when did he get here?

"I found her damn doll!" He yelled.

"that's all you found daryl! A doll! We are no closer to finding that girl and don't you think her seeing you with ears around your neck she ran the other damn direction!" Shane yelled as he shot the two walkers in herschel and ricks grasp.

Herschel fell to the ground.

"Daddy!" Maggie and Beth yelled as they ran over to him.

"Shane enough!" Rick yelled.

"No! Enough living next to things that could kill us!" SHane yelled.

shane was going crazy. I looke to daryl who was fuming. He already wanted to kill Shane enough and this was just adding to the flame. This time I wouldn't stop him. Shane ran to the rv and we all watched him as he brought back out a bag. It was the bag of guns. He walked up to daryl,

"you with me? You gonna protect what's yours?"

Daryl was still fuming. He looked at me for some reason and then back to Shane and nodded.

"Shane stop!" Rick yelled.

once Shane passed out guns he ran to the barn. What the hell! Here i stand defenceless. I stood next to Lori, Carl, and carol. Daryl, Rick, Shane and others began shooting at the walkers that were leaving the barn. This isn't righ I should be helping. I ran up beside daryl.

"kayla! What the fuck get out of here!" He screamed over the gunfire.

"give me my gun. I'm helping!" I yelled.

He just continued firing. I saw my gun in his belt so without hesitation I grabbed it and began firing. He was pissed but didn't stop me. We all continued firing till they stopped coming. Great now daryl will probably yell at me. I sighed and turned to give him my gun back when we heard snarling. We both quickly turned back towards the barn. A young girl walker came out. Everyone's eyes went wide and I heard Carl cry into his moms chest. I was confused till I heard carol cry out,

"Sophia!"

Oh no. She started running towards her undead daughter when daryl caught her and fell to the ground . She fought to get away from him, but failed. The whole scene really hurt. Rick walked up to the girl and pointed his gun to her head, he hesitated but shot. Carol was in tears with daryl still holding onto her. He was replaced by dale and t dog trying to comfort her. Daryl was about to walk off. Hell he needed someone as bad as she did. I started to walk up behind him until I heard snarling again. We all turned to the barn again. Out walked one more of the undead. My eyes grew wide with tears in them. My heart was pounding. I couldn't breathe. No please. God no. I couldn't control myself any more as I began to run towards the walker screaming,

"Justin!" 


	24. Clown car

**daryls pov**

No! Dammit! This can't be fucking happening! All that looking for a dead girl in the barn! I failed. I didn't find her alive! I watched as Rick shot the girl. I fought back tears. I don't cry. Dale and T took over with carol. I wanted to get away, I had to. I began to walk away when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head slightly to see kayla running up behind me. Damn girl. The footsteps came to a stop when we heard more growlin. God damn do we ever get a break? Like a fucking clown car I swear! They just keep comin! Out walked a walker of boy. Had to be round 16 or 17. Had blonde hair and what looks like a bite to the arm ended his life. I scoffed at the ugly thing. Just another walker. Rick could take care of it. I was about to turn to start walking when I noticed Kayla's body language change. Her whole body was shaking and she was breathing really hard. she was trying to fight back tears lookin at the walker. She knew him. Wait a minute. No. It couldn't be. Could it?

"Justin!" She screamed.

Shit it is. Her brother. She started running towards him. I bolted as fast as I could and grabbed her and brought her to the ground just like I did carol. She was more of a struggle though. She was stronger than carol.

"No daryl! Please! Justin! No!" She screamed.

I looked up at Rick who had tears in his eyes. He knew who he was to. He went up to shoot the boy just like he did Sophia but he couldn't. His arm was shaking. I whistled and he looked back at me with tears in his eyes. I nodded my head for him to come over. He did and I said,

"I got it. Take er."

he nodded and looked down to the sobbing girl in my arms. I gave her to him and then walked up to the boy. I starred at him. I could still see his facial features. How they resembled kayla. He was everything to her and this is how he ends up. No I couldn't struggle, I have to do it. I raised my gun,

"thanks for keepin her safe. Sorry."

i shot it and he fell to the ground. I turned back to see kayla holding on to Rick and now Carl for dear life. I walked back up to him and bent down to their level. Me and Rick made eye contact,

"give er to me."

He nodded and I scooped her up bridal style and took her back to my tent. I set her down on my sleeping bag and looked at her. She was broken. This wasn't the girl I've come to know anymore. It hurt me to see er like this. We tried and hoped so hard for him to be alive.

"kayla." I started to say.

"please just leave me alone." She wept.

I nodded and walked out of the tent. She needed to be alone and so did I. I walked back up to the bodies. They were gonna bury them. I saw Shane go to pick up Justin. Hell no. Kayla wouldn't want him anywhere near. I walked up and pushed him forcefully away from im. Shane looked at me angrily and I gave one worse back and he walked away. I scooped up the boy in my arms and made my way to the empty graves. It felt like I was holding my own brother except I don't know where the fuck mine is. She could atleast be grateful for that. Damn I hate this world!


	25. I protect my children

**ricks pov**

this day is one of the worst days we could've every had. Sophia is gone and now so is Justin. I know I never got to know him but I felt like I lost another son. Kayla was like, hell kayla was my daughter now, seeing her hurt like this killed me. There is nothing I or anyone could do except be there for her. I watched as daryl carried the boys body to an empty grave. I ran up to him as he lowered him in the grave. I could be wrong but I thought I saw a tear in daryl dixon's eyes.

"You ok?" I asked.

he just grunted.

"I know you did everything you could to find that little girl. That means the world to all of us." I said.

he said nothing. Still looking down at the grave infront of him.

"how's she doing?" I asked.

"she's broken." He said.

"I figured that much. She's gonna need you daryl. Now more than ever." I said.

"she don't need me. She needs you and your boy." He grunted.

i knew this is how he deals with pain. He pushes everyone away.

"don't push her away. She's lost all her family she has now. 2 of the most important men in her life are gone now. Don't be the third." I said.

That got his attention. I don't see why he doesn't see that she cares for him. He always denies and he denies he feels anything back for her.

"I'm going to go talk to her. Tell her the funerals bout to start." I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

he flinched and nodded.

i started to walk to her tent when he called from behind me,

"she's in my tent."

i nodded and kept on walking. I was about there when Carl ran up to me.

"where ya going dad?"

"Telling kayla it's time for the funerals." I said.

"can I come to? I want to see her." He said.

I turned and squatted down to his level,"let me talk to her first. She just lost someone very important to her. Also Carl she's going to need time. She may not seem like herself for a while and that doesn't mean she's mad at you or anything. We just gotta be there for her ok?"

He nodded.

"good now go find your mom." I said kissing his forehead and he ran to the house.

i walked into the tent and stopped. She was pale and was completely frozen her cheeks stained with tears and her hair was covering her face as she looked towards the ground. I sat next to her.

"Kayla." I started to say.

"please don't." She whispered.

"you can't shut me out. You need people now more than ever." I said.

"it was my fault Rick. I should've been the one to lead the walkers away. I'm the big sister! I should've protected him, not the other way around." She whispered.

i wrapped my arm around her,"don't you think that for one minute. Kay, look at me."

She finally did and she didn't look like herself. Her eyes, bloodshot red. Cheeks white and puffy. It kindof startled me.

"you listen to me. He did it because he loved you. That day your little brother became a man. He wanted you to live and that's exactly what he did. You protected him his whole life and he died finally being able to protect you." I said.

"but he promised Rick. He promised he'd find me and that he'd be ok. He never breaks a promise." She cried but quickly wiped her tears.

i grabbed her hand to stop her from it,"don't. Kayla you need to cry. If you keep it all inside, you'll hurt yourself worse. Let it all out. I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded and then hugged me crying into my chest hard.i held her back equally as hard. She was finally letting everything out. That tough girl act was just a shell. It hid the hurt girl inside her. Once she started to calm down I said,

"ya know I'm very grateful for your brother."

she looked at me confused.

i wiped a tear sliding down her face,"if it wasn't for him. I might have never met you and I would never know what having a daughter would be like."

That brought a small smile to her face. I stood up and offered her my hand,"now come on we are starting the funerals."

she grabbed onto it and stood up,"thanks Rick."

"Any time. I'm always here. I love you." I said hugging her.

I could tell she was shocked by her body language when I hugged her. She was like she was holding on for dear life. I didn't mind it though. This girl was just as important to me as Carl was And I protect my children. 


	26. Wrong!

**Kayla pov**  
after Justin's funeral I walked back to my tent. I just wanted to be alone. I entered my tent and sat down on my sleeping bag. I took my locket off and opened it. Seeing my brother happy and alive made me smile. Suddenly my tent zipper opened and In walked Maggie. I quickly closed my locket and held it in my hands as she sat next to me.

"kayla I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't know." She said with her eyes full of sympathy.

"it's ok Maggie. Atleast now I know he's safe." I sighed.

"so your not angry with me?" She asked.

"never." I said. "Where's Rick?"

" Daddy ran off. Him and Glenn went out looking for him." She blushed when she mentioned Glenn.

"you really like Glenn don't you?" I smiled.

"ya I do. And what about you and daryl? Your still wearing his shirt." She smiled nudging me.

i just blushed until we were interrupted by a small voice," kayla?"

I looked to see Carl standing at the entrance to my tent. Maggie smiled at him and then looked back to me,

"I'll let you two talk." As she left the tent.

carl sat next to me,

"I'm really sorry about your brother."

i sighed,"thanks Carl"

we were silent for a minute until he noticed my locket,

"what's that?"

i smiled and opened it, showing the pictures of my once happy family.

"it my family."

"Is this your brother?" He asked.

i smiled and nodded.

"that doesn't look like who I saw today." He said.

"cause it's not. That wasn't justin. He passed a long time ago. Some horrible thing just took over him." I said.

"that's what I'm scared of. I don't want to become like that." He said with tears in his eyes.

i looked at the fearful boy next to me. I closed my locket again and pulled him into a hug,

"You will never have to worry bout that. I won't let that happen."

"Promise?" He asked.

" Carl whatever your middle name is grimes. Don't question me." I laughed.

It seemed to make him laugh too and the fear in his eyes were gone. Success!

"what?" I asked joking.

"you don't know my middle name" he laughed.

"we'll you don't know mine" I joked back. "Tell me yours if I tell you mine?"

he nodded," James."

"may" I smiled. "Kayla may rolfes."

"Wrong." He said.

I looked at the boy," how is that wrong? I'm pretty sure I know my name."

"nope! You're missing one." He smiled.

i arched an eyebrow confused.

"you're full name isn't kayla may rolfes. It's kayla may rolfes grimes." He smiled.

tears started forming in my eyes as I kissed the boys forehead.

"Carl I love you so much."

"I love you too." He smiled. 


	27. That look

We heard cars coming from outside the tent,

"dads back." Carl smiled.

i nodded,"let's go see him."

I took his hand and we walked out to the group forming around the car that Rick and Glenn got out of. I looked to daryl who avoided eye contact with me. Ok?

"Who's that?" Shane asked.

i brought my eyes to the boy in the backseat of the car. When t got him out of the car my eyes widened and fear overtook my body.

"That's Randall, ran into some trouble with his group when we found Herschel. They attacked us, 2 of em are dead, the others ran off. He's hurt." Rick explained.

No it wasn't jack, but I recognized that boy and I didn't want to be anywhere near him. If he was here jack wouldn't be far behind. I didn't notice how scared I was till Carl said,

"ow. Kayla your hurting my hand."

That got Daryl's attention.i looked down and didn't even recognize that I was squeezing his hand in mine. I released it and apologized. I looked to daryl and tried to hide the fear in my eyes. I thought I did good, but his eyes were searching deep into mine so I quickly turned my head back to Randall. Rick took him to Herschel and we all followed behind. Herschel came out onto his porch and saw the situation,

"Patricia prepare for surgery." He yelled.

i couldn't keep my eyes off of the boy as Rick led him to the barn and set him down. As Rick and t set him down, they took off his blindfold and he looked around for the first time. His eyes searched all of our faces till he came to mine. His eyes stopped and widened. My heart was pounding, I was trying not to show fear but I know he saw it. I backed up a bit and instantly ran from the barn.

**daryls pov**

i watched as they took the blindfold off the stupid prick. He looked at us all shaking and scared. Hell I'd be too, but I wouldn't show it like a damn baby. His eyes scoped us out till he came to kayla and stopped. That pissed me off. She starred at him with nothing but pure fear in her eyes and he seemed surprised. His eyes looked her body up and down. Oh hell no! Wait till I get my hands on the little prick. Kayla backed away and ran out of the barn. I grunted and he looked towards me as I glared at him, I wasn't gonna let him touch her. He shivered at my stare which made me smile a bit. Herschel came in to do his surgery and dismissed us all out of the barn. Walking out Rick motioned for me to follow him and once we were out of hearing distance he said,

"when Herschel's done i want ya to go in there and find out anything you can. Anything about his group, where they are located, how many. Do anything ya gotta do." He said.

i nodded and he walked away and watched the barn awaiting the old man to come out so I could go in. I was happy I'd be able to get my hands on the prick. Im usually not a violent man, but That look he gave kayla wouldn't get out of my head. I was going to enjoy this.

(a few hours later) still Daryl's pov

Herschel finally came out of the barn. It's about damn time! I walked over to the barn about ready to go inside when he stopped me,

"give him a day to rest then question him."

i grunted and walked back to the group, everyone was by the fire, but one person. Dammit kayla. I rolled my eyes and walked out to my tent. Passing hers and peaking in. She was laying down on her sleeping bag starring at the wall. I opened up her tent and she jumped up

"I thought I told ya your staying with me so I can keep an eye on you." I said.

she just nodded and packed up her sleeping bag and grabbed a few clothes for tomorrow and walked behind me to my tent. We settled er in and I put my crossbow down and lay on my bag. She spread out her bag and lay on the other side. We just starred at each other. Her beautiful green eyes bore into my hard blue ones. I hadn't said a word to her since the barn. She's had a tough day. Almost got raped, brother died, hell no wonder she wants to die, but she was tough. She would survive this. In that moment I realized I wasn't going to be able protect this girl from everything. Shes been hurt too much. Her eyes started to droop and she was out in seconds. I watched her sleep for a while. Yeah may be weird but seeing her like that calmed me. I decided to turn around and go to sleep, I had a big day tomorrow. And I was gonna enjoy every minute of it.


	28. He's one of them

**Kayla's pov.**

i woke up early and looked over to where daryl normally sleeps. Gone. Figures. I sighed and changed into my navy blue tank top, jean shorts, and boots. I walked out for any sign of him. It looked like a regular day. Maybe last night was a dream? I sure hope so. Maggie saw me and ran to meet me,

"hey" she hugged me.

"hey. Where's daryl?" I asked.

she smiled at me,"the barn. He's questioning that Randall kid."

so it wasn't a dream. Shit. My face turned pale and I felt myself start to shake. I started to breathe fast and heavy, shit not this. She noticed,

"kayla what's wrong?"

i started to fall over, I couldn't control my breathing,

"get(gasp) rick(gasp)" I said barely audible.

she nodded and bolted towards the house.

**ricks pov**

i was watching the barn, waiting for any sign of daryl to come out and tell me anything he found out. It's been a few hours and nothing until I heard someone yell,

"Rick!"

i turned to see Maggie running as fast as she could to me. I smiled at her, but stopped when I saw her face filled with worry. She reached me breathing heavy.

"what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"it's kayla she can't breathe!" She screamed.

"where is she!" I asked worried.

She pointed and I followed her gaze till I saw kayla on the ground by the driveway. Shit!

"get your dad." I told her and bolted towards kayla. "Kayla!"

I got closer to her and heard her struggle for air. I bent down to her trying to calm her down,

"kayla breathe. You're ok. I'm here now. Herschel help! " I yelled looking over to see him and Maggie running towards us.

This attracted other members of the group and Glenn, Shane, Lori, and Carl followed them. Herschel bent down to me and kayla and started working on her.

"dad is she gonna be ok?" Carl asked.

"What happened?" Lori asked.

"was she bit?" Shane asked.

"no me and her were talking and she just started this." Maggie said.

"she's having a panic attack. Kayla can you hear me?" Herschel asked.

she nodded still gasping.

"Do you get these often?" He asked.

she nodded.

"what do we do?" I asked.

"we can't do anything she has to calm down." He said.

I looked to see she wasn't calming down any time soon. I felt helpless there was nothing I could do. Her eyes started rolling in the back of her head and she gripped Onto my wrist.

"Rick?" She whispered.

i grabbed her hand," yes I'm here."

"he's one of them." She gasped and then passed out.

"Let's get her into the house." Herschel said.

i nodded and scooped her up in my arms and followed behind Hershel. What did she mean he's one of them? I set her in a room and looked out the window to the barn. Daryl still hasn't emerged. He's gonna be worried when he finds out about her. I hope she wakes up before then. 


	29. You ever pick a scab?

**daryls pov**

i look back and admire my work done on this little prick. I've really messed him up good, but he wouldn't talk. Saying they left him and he don't know where they stayin. Bullshit. It was really pissing me off. I looked around the barn for something I could use as I heard the kid whimpering. He was close to breaking, just had to do more. Then a thought came to me. My knife. I pulled it out of my belt and smiled as I turned back to the kid. Once he saw the knife he started crying harder. Damn baby.

"Ya ever pick a scab?" I started pushing the knife into his wound.

"common man I've told you everything! Please!" He begged.

i started pushing it in deeper," they start real slow and then."

Before I could finish he yelled,"ok! Ok!"

gotcha. I pulled the knife out,"how many? Ya planning on staying local?"

"I don't know they abandoned me man!" He yelled.

"how many!" I demanded hitting the wall next to him to scare him.

"about 30 men. They're armed. We have women too. One night while going on a run we came across 2 girls round 20 and a man. A cousin and father daughter. Acted real friendly to them and then at night, attacked em, raped the two girls and made the man watch! I didn't have anything to do with that! I'm not at all like that!" He screamed in fear.

my eyes widened and I felt my blood pumping. That story sounded very familiar.

"What was the leaders name!" I screamed.

"wha?" He whimpered.

"what was the damn leaders name!" I yelled louder.

"jack it's jack!" He yelled scared.

Thats why kayla ran. now I was mad! I punched the kid a few more times. He was part of that group that hurt her! Oh was he going to die!

"Man stop please!" He cried through my punches, "I told you what you wanted!"

I stopped," are you kidding me! I should kill you for what you did to her!"

"So it was her. And you care for her." He said.

that pissed me off even more,"you talk to her or try to touch her I swear you're death will be slow and painful! Where is jack!"

"I don't know! I hated him too! I never approved of what he did which is why I took no part in it!" He screamed in pain as I punched him again.

"you couldn't stop it!" I glared.

"no he'd kill me! I'm sorry for what he did to your girl! Please just let me go!" He cried.

i just glared at him. I know I needed to get out of here before I really killed him. Oh how I wanted to kill him! I was pacing back and forth thinking of different ways to kill him and the different ways I'm going to kill jack. I was brought out of my thoughts when he said,

"he's still looking for her. He won't stop till he finds her."

I turned back to him," the hell you mean!"

"when your group found us, that's what we were doing. Looking for her. He wouldn't let us stop till he found her and he won't. Its like a game to him." He cried.

"He's not gonna get anywhere near her." I said.

he just started crying again which pissed me off more so with one last good kick to the stomach I left the barn. I looked down to my bloody knuckles, satisfied with my work. I looked around to see where kayla was, but couldn't find her. I did see Rick on the porch of the house by Shane so I walked up there to tell them what I found out. 


	30. You and me both

**ricks pov**

daryl finally emerges from the barn and walks up to meet me and Shane by the porch. This attracted members of the group and soon we were all huddled around him.

"what ya find out?" I asked.

"guys got a group, 30 men, heavy artillery. If they role through here their our men are dead. and our women." He gritted the next part. "Their gonna wish they were." He looked directly at me.

i understood exactly what he was sayin and my thoughts went to Lori and kayla. Sure I was mad at Lori for the whole Shane thing but I still loved her and as for kayla? Hell no.

"What do we do?" Andrea asked.

"we kill him." Shane said.

i looked over to Shane and sighed,"we'll discuss this later."

Shane stormed off and I looked to daryl who motioned for me to follow him with his head. I gave him a nod followed him to the porch.

**daryls pov**

as we got to the porch, I sat down on the banister and Rick stayed standing.

"what you thinking we should do?" He asked.

"I want him dead Rick." I said.

"why so quick on the response?" He asked.

"asshole told me a story bout how his group attacked two young girls and a man. Raped em and had him watch. Sound familiar?" I gritted. I hated having this image in my head.

i looked and saw his face turn pale white and his expression turned to anger,

"was he one of the ones that touched her?" He asked.

"Says he wasn't. Says hes not like jack but I don't believe him. They were looking for her when you found him and killed 2 of his men." I said.

"wish one of the ones I shot would've been jack." He said running his hand through his hair.

"you and me both." I grunted.

"alright well I'll talk to kayla, hear her input on this then we'll go from there." He said.

"I'll talk to er." I said hopping off the banister, "she in her tent?"

"no daryl. While you were interrogating Randall. Something happened. She's ok. Just had a panic attack. She's been out for a few hours." He said.

"what! Why didn't anyone fucking tell me!" I yelled. I was pissed.

"You were in the barn" he explained.

"you couldn't come and get me!" I was way beyond pissed.

"no your mind wouldn't have been in the right place." He said.

i got in his face," I don't give a fuck! You know what whatever! Where the hell is she!"

"Upstairs. 3rd door on the left." He said.

i shook my head at him and bolted to the room. I entered just as maggie, lori and Carl was leaving. I gave em a head nod and walked into the room closing the door behind me. My heart sank, there she was. Pale, lifeless, and unconscious. I walked over to a chair and moved it to er bedside. Her breathing was heavy but it meant she was alive. Instinctly I grabbed her hand and held it in mine. I kissed it and then sighed,

"ya better wake up." I whispered.

i dropped her hand, feeling tired all of a sudden and walked to the recliner on the side of the room. This would be my bed for tonight and for how ever long she's in here. I can't do this anymore. Can't fight these feelings. I love this girl.


End file.
